characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Father (Codename: Kids Next Door)
Father '''is a major antagonist of the Cartoon Network series Codename: Kids Next Door. Background Father and Monty Uno(The father of Numbuh 1) are the sons of the supervillain Grandfather, who at their youth was ruling the world and forced all the children to produce tapioca for himself and the elderly. As a child, Father was rather cowardice, while Monty was very rebellious against Grandfather. Under an escape attempt by Monty, the two randomly stumble upon the Book of KND, an instruction manual about how to combating adult tyranny. That book inspired Monty to start up the Kids Next Door to combat Grandfather, Father was about to join Monty in the battle, but turned him down because of his fear of Grandfather. Monty and the KND was ultimately able to defeat Grandfather in spite of Father not helping. Later as an adult, Father took after his father and became a supervillain and an arch-enemy of KND. One of his most noticeable evil deeds against KND is when he brainwashed the legendary Section Z into the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, a group of child villains that acts as Father's children. Powers & Abilities * '''Pyromancy: '''Father's main ability is that of creating/controlling fire, which he can use in a multitude of ways. ** Emitting flames from his body. ** Creating slings of fire that he can control at will. ** Creating fireballs to use as projectiles. ** Shooting a concentrated beam of fire. ** Inflame any nearby items at will. ** Turning himself into ball of fire, in which he can travel at a higher speed. ** Creating copies of himself made out of pure fire. These copies can turn themselves into balls of fire like the original, shot fireballs and they will mimic what they original is saying. They disburse after only a single hit. ** Creating hands out of green fire sprouting out of the ground to restrict people. * '''Imitation: '''In Operation T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., he showed that he was able to shape shift his head to Numbuh 86's and imitate her voice. * '''Flight * Telekinesis: '''In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., he showed that he was able to remotely control objects at will. ' Equipment * '''Animalization Device: '''A spherical device activated through a piano that emits a continuously growing energy field. Anybody within the field with their DNA registered in KND's database. * '''DCFDTL's Birthday Ice Cream Cake: '''The birthday cake Father made for DCFDTL in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.. This cake doubles as a space station and it homes a laser that can destroy ice cream. * '''Broccoli Virus: '''A virus that when uploaded, will turn everyplace operating under the infected hardware to broccoli.' ''' * '''Delightfulization Chamber: '''A machine that brainwash children into being obedient and "delightful" children that will become subordinates of Father. Alternate Forms * '''Animalized: '''Father was turned into a black panther when his DNA was forcibly added into KND's database by Tommy. * '''Dragon Form: '''When Numbuh 363 stole Father's Pipe, he got angry to the extent that he transformed into a dragon. In his dragon form, he is able to breath streams of fire and has and all around more imposing physical figure than he would normally. Feats Strength * Overpowered the entire Sector V. (Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.) * His fire beam could cut through a vault of KND. (Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G) * Melted an entire hall he flew past. (Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.) * Could crack a floodgate badly enough that it completely broke by water it was holding back with a single fireball. (Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R.) * He incinerated a small forest scape in just a second (Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R.) * Could completely incinerate Stickybeard's market ship (Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.) * The flames he shot out when angered was strong enough to take down one of the ice cream men's space ships. (Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.) * One of his fireballs could create a large crater (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) * The fire he breathed in his dragon form was strong that it could escape orbit without petering out. (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) Durability * Could take an attack that knocked him with such a force that it cracked the metal wall he hit completely open. (Operation C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R) * He survived crashing into the planet when DCFDTL's birthday cake was destroyed. (Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.) * Could take an attack from Grandfather (Operation: Z.E.R.O.) Skill * Would've been the one to buy the last box of Rainbow Munchies if it weren't for Knightbrace. (Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.) * Had the clear upper-hand against Numbuh 1 before Numbuh 19th Century interfered (Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.) * Tricked himself into the position of supreme leader of the Kids Next Door. (Operation: I.T.) Weaknesses * He has a weakness towards cold things. * He is gets easily angered. ** When angered, He'll uncontrollably sprout fire out of his body. * He has such an extreme distaste for broccoli that the mere prospect of him eating it will give him a panic attack. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Fire Users Category:Clone Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:TV Show Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Completed Profiles Category:Dragons Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Warner Bros.